As technology becomes more powerful and sophisticated, the designers for consumer electronics units, such as televisions or stereo sets, have become more and more obsessed with how to make the appliance units more sophisticated. While features such as picture-in-picture, on-screen menu and web access are developed, the designers have overlooked the most basic feature of convenience helpful to the consumers.
The first example lies in the universal remote control (URC) for home TV or stereo units. Nowadays, the URC is becoming more sophisticated and more powerful for the consumers, by allowing the consumers to control not just TV, but also a host of other home units, such as stereo, VCR, DVD, or Cable Box. All the consumer needs is just one URC in hand, after programming the URC for different entertainment units, and the consumer will be able to use the same URC to control all different units.
There is, however, one basic need that has been completely overlooked by the designers of such URCs. It is quite often that while watching or listening to a TV or stereo program, a particular piece of information may attract the attention of the consumer. How does the consumer get out of her comfort, i.e. the couch, to write down such information that is flashing by on the television? Typically, the consumer will try to find a pen and paper to write down the information, if such items are nearby. Alternatively, the consumer may begin repeating the information incessantly, e.g. the “800” telephone number needed to order a kitchen tool, while rushing to find a pen to write it down. Particularly for older people or people with physical limitations, neither is a good option. As such, with all the power and sophistication developed for the URCs, it cannot help the consumers in this simple situation of needs.
Almost all entertainment appliances now come with its own URC, which has become a inseparable part of our viewing and listening activity. In fact, the URC is sometimes blamed for the creation of “couch potatoes,” in reference to those who rely heavily on the URC. There is an extremely good chance that while viewing TV, a TV viewer will be closer to the URC than to a cordless telephone, or to a pen. It is also possible that a TV viewer is sitting or lying down in a comfortable and relaxed position, instead of sitting upright or at the desk. There is nothing special about the assertion, since TV viewing is supposed to engage the attention of the viewer and the viewer needs the URC to control, or to change channels. A viewer is expected to change channels, control the volume or programming of the TV or stereo using the URC, while watching the TV or listening to the stereo. A viewer is not, however, expected to use the phone, unless someone calls, or take notes when he or she is watching TV. The comparison between the URC and the telephone is not to play down the importance of the telephone, but to illustrate what is more natural for people during TV viewing or stereo listening. It is safe to say that during TV viewing, people are much closer to a URC than to a phone or a pen and paper. Even when people move around in their viewing position, they tend to hang on to the URC, instead of the phone.
The URC is also becoming more sophisticated in that a remote control can be programmed to target not only the TV set, but also the VCR, DVD, set-top box or even stereo. In a recent article in the September 1999 issue of Smart Money, vendors are touting URCs, which can embody enough technology such that a typical URC costs over $150.
For example, as mentioned in the article, a top-ranked “Deluxe” URC is made by Sony (Model: RM-AV2000) with a price tag of $179.99. A midrange model is Sony RM-V801 at $49.99. Of course, there is also the “No Frills” kind, such as the one made by RCA (SystemLink4) at $19.99. In all of the reported models, as well as the models commonly available at the market place, the much touted features among the various kind of URCs are how many different piece of entertainment units they can control, or how easy the interface is. Indeed, while the URC can control just about everything possible with respect to a viewer's home appliances, it does not help a viewer when it comes to helping him take down the simple information that was just briefly shown on TV, or played on the radio. There is a long-felt need by the consumers, whether they are young, old, healthy or physically challenged, that have been entirely ignored by the URC and TV/appliance manufacturers and designers.
Therefore, it will be desirable to have a way to help the TV viewer, or stereo listener, take down information accurately and conveniently without having to get out of their position of comfort.
It is also desirable to be able to take down information from the TV, stereo or radio using an apparatus most conveniently located within the viewer's reach.
Another example of over-developed technology failing to address simple needs lies in the wireless phones, e.g. the cellular phone, for those who tend to call while driving. Talking on the phone while driving has been linked to several automobile accidents due to driver's distraction. What is more dangerous is when the driver needs to write down information, such as the other party's telephone number or the direction to the next meeting, while driving. One of the driver's hands is already occupied by the phone set, while the other hand is occupied by the steering wheel. There is no hand left to write down any information without some dangerous maneuvering. Some phone manufacturers have already come up with “scratch pad” feature on the phone so that the consumer can punch the number to record it. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,325, issued to David Hall on Feb. 1, 2000, entitled “MOBILE TELEPHONE HAVING CONTINUOUS RECORDING CAPABILITY,” illustrates such device. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,793 issued to Eddie Davis on Feb. 2, 1999, entitled “BUILT-IN, CELLULAR TELEPHONE MESSAGE RECORDER,” also illustrates such feature. Having the recorder built-in on the mobile phone is still too dangerous, since operating the phone or the recorder requires the hands, even though activation may require voice or hand command. Both the Hall and Davis patent disclosures are incorporated herein as background information by reference.
Here comes the latest for talking on the phone while driving: a hands-free unit for the phone. The hands-free unit is essentially a speaker adapter that can either be built into the car's stereo system or be implemented with the cigarette lighter adapter. The hands-free unit makes driving a little safer, since the driver no longer needs to use the hands to hold on to the phone while talking. However, what happens when the driver needs to remember certain information given out by the other party? The built-in mobile phone as illustrated by the Hall or Davis patents would not seem to work, since the phone is not used. The driver needs to use the hand somehow, even though the talking part is now hands-free. Despite the sophistication in the wireless phone and accessory technology, the basic need has been overlooked, again. And this time, it becomes a safety issue.